Stalker my awesome yet stupid love story part 1
by VocalEmmy
Summary: Um... yes. it's over my role play life! :   Ikr? I'm such a freak, but isn't that the point?
1. Chapter 1

((Emmy POV))

"Nee... you don't honestly believe that."  
Adri muffeled under the heaping pound of ramen in her mouth.

I shuffeled quietly in my chair, listening and watching everything around me. " I do,  
though, it's scary."

Over the past few days, I keep getting the cold feeling I'm being watched. Living in such a populated, suburban town at first I paid no attention to it. Even though now it feels like eyes watching me through my clo-  
-thes. Like a pervert is always hunting for some fresh Emmy for his eyes to feed on.

Adi sipped the last bit of broth and glacned over at my untouched bowl. " Who would stalk you? Your Dad is way to protective." Indeed she was right, but who was to blame? My father was a preacher and I was sure he'd kill me if I had a stalker.

I flipped back some creamy brown hair, cut in a neat bob. "Maybe it's a. . . secret admirer."

Adri laughed, her pale blue eyes excited.  
"As if!" She exclaimed, dipping her spoon into my bowl.

((Oliver POV))

Secret Admirer?

Is that who I'm claimed to be? Some obsessed teenage boy who goes around stalking a young, beautiful, funny...

"Now I really am stalker her, aren't I?" I whispered to myself. It was tedious to have to wait everyday for her at the ramen shop.  
Being a guardian isn't as knocked up as it seems.

About two months ago, Martel, my aunt and goddess of angels, called me up. The news was simple, protect the girl until she's eighteen. Five years. Simple.

No. Not simple. Compaired to Krufixe, Earth is insane and deranged. Buildings fall, drugs fill the air, and there are boney woman dancing half naked on poles!

As if thats all my problems, I'd never think teenage girls were an issue. Emmy, though,  
she's a toughie. She's in a different hair style every three weeks, her favorite song always changes, and her laugh gets even cuter.  
I don't understand it at all.

All I understand, is that I'm completely and honsetly, attracted to her. Yes, I'm supposed to be a pure hearted, innocent angel boy. Screw that. How about every morning the human appearance kicking in and having a rock slap your stomach?  
It hurts because you know you were dreaming about her.

There she was, Emily Grace Tassin, walking up to her small manor on a hilltop. Just aching to get home and sink her voice into a good song, which her voice was like dew falling off a rose bud, by the way.

I spot the side angle of her oval shaped face,  
her sparkling blue eyes, flawless short brown hair. The tiny curves and the short, small body that I'll love to hold. Although, it's against my rules.

Yes, gaurdians have rules.

1. Never be noticed by the human you protect.

2. Only make contact when protecting.

3. Do not adapt feelings for the human.

I've broken one and a half of those rules.

((Emmy POV))

I sighed against the bed sheets. I had felt those eyes again, the sick, lusty eyes. My stomach churrned. What if he's in my room one night and I can't escape him, what then?

Well I guess we'll just see, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

((Emmy POV))

I yawned under the baking sunlight. My eyes,  
crumply and sticky with morning goo, blinked awake. My suttle, black eyelashes danced al-  
-ong my eyes. The shinging blue scanned my room quietly.

Another night with those eyes, I thought.  
Tomorrow would most likely be the same,  
the same eyes, the same feeling. That's what I hate, sameness. The usuall, even if it's bad.

Slipping on a purple checkered van, I sighed.  
The dusty grey array of clouds imitated on my neon colored bed spread. I finished getting ready for a normal school day.

Just a normal teenage girl.

((Oliver POV))

Bright sun hit my eyes, making them sting.  
Damn it was annoying sleeping on a hard, cold roof. Even though it seemed to warm up at the thought of holding her in her bed.

Damn those thoughts. I groaned and tried to fall back asleep, but she was heading out to the truck to leave. Her hair bouncing in the morning breeze. Her older brother smirking his crooked mouth wide.

I smiled, such a distorted, average family.

Then she was gone. Down the road, perching her eyes along the trees, sometimes she noticed me.  
She must think I'm a bird or something. My wings aren't the biggest, but their soft and I know the feathers glow. Not to be cocky or anything.

My orders were not to follow at school, she seemed safe there. I could sense if their was some driven criminal there. Sometimes I feared it was the minors that would be the sinners. What if a boy with the same intentions as me attacked her in an empty bathroom stall?

What if?

" We'd save her ass!" Chuckeled a smokey,  
drained voice from behind.

Family, gotta love them.

((Emmy POV))

There's three and half boxes..

" How can there be half a box?"

" Mrs. P, this makes no sense." I called out to the enitre class. My peers nodded in agreement, and Mrs. Pamp glanced at me over her industrious shopping of power wash tools.

Mrs. P dared her eyes back to the screen.  
"It doesn't have to make sense, just do the math." She stated. I sighed and began working again, math is riduclous, even though I had the highest grade in my class.

Suddenly it started to make sense. All of it.  
The repeating numbers, cross multiply, add the remanders...

" Any day now, nerd!" Shouted Courntney, tossing back the two foot lock of black hair.  
Her penecostal genuine smile shot at me,  
something she shoots when she tells a joke.

I shrugged it off, I'm not a nerd, in fact,  
I'm only good in this class. Math is simple.  
The only thing I suck at is science, except when it comes to human reproduction.

I smiled. " Human reproduction.." I mumbled,  
giggling to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

((Oliver POV))

" Oi, Gazso!" I smiled, gripping my brothers hand tightly. He smiled a strong smile back,  
showing a row of teeth, with a small fang.

Gazso sat next to me on the roof. I took the short chance to see his face, the massive amount of white scars, flaming red and orange hair, bright green eyes you only saw through his mask. Gazso is seventeen,  
older than me by two years.

"How's the chick?"

I glared at the sky. " Her name is Emmy."

"Uh-humm.." He muffeled looking around, as if deciding why he came.

He changed the subject. " What's she like?  
Is she like mom?"

The question seemed to float along in the breeze, I just couldn't answer. Gazso was seven when Dad killed her, forcefully using her gentle body for horrible things before.  
I was only five, I never understood.

Emmy and Mom had a few things in common,  
both are amazingly beautfiul and kind. Of course both were immensely enticing and gentle with all things.

" Yeah..." I whispered. Sighing under my breath. Gazso lit up a small rainbow fire,  
his one true skill. It flickered and dance above his finger until it sparked into a small bird. The bird fluttered smoke from it's sharp feathers and flew off happily.  
We both smiled.

" You like her, don't you?"

I looked at him, afraid.

((Emmy POV))

The sky beamed down, hot and tedious. I rode the bus home today, bored to death. I don't know alot of people on my bus, so I usually keep to myself. Texting and what not.

After a while of crumpling rocks, I'd made it to the front door. My hands pulled on the brass knob and pulled, locked.

"Dammit." I said, groaning. I heaved up my stuff and continued my way toward the back yard. There's a small sectiob between my house and the other my friends and I call "the alley". It seemed eerie even in the daylight.

" Oi." Chirped a husky voice. I dropped my stuff instantly, my back turned to the voice. My fingers pulled together and I glanced behind me.

There was a man, much taller and older than me.  
He had firey red hair, piercing eyes, and a lean body. The only thing that seemed to stand out was the mask he wore across his face.

I stammered, uneasy. " O-Oi. Who are you?"

The man grinned and propped himself against the fence, the grass melting at his feet.

" Gazso Riggs." 


End file.
